Cloud Down to Earth
by Lv99ghosttype
Summary: Cloud finds a fountain of youth after his friends have all died, but when he drinks from it he becomes 16 and it sends him to a alternate world, but will he stay and live a new life? CloudXLightning and HopeXVanille
1. The Fountain

Ok this is going to have too many references to other final fantasy's so this is not going to be a crossover sense there is no other final fantasy that is more important.

Also, this has a alternate ending to AC that i made where Sephiroth destroys the airship while He and Cloud are fighting.

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the fanfic idea yada yada...

_**Cloud down to earth**_

_He says to himself this is the last time he will be in the church. He feels so dumb coming back. _

_"Sephiroth, why did you take Tifa? And Barret? And Cid, Yuffie, and Red? And Aerith?"_

_A tear slides down his cheek._

_In the corner of Cloud's eye he sees red, a red cape._

_"So when will you be taken?"_

_"I can't, that is.."_

_"My punishment. I know! I only heard it a thousand times!"_

_"Me and Reeve found something, something you may like"_

_"What is it? Some kind of fountain of youth?"_

_-_**Jump scene**_-_

Cloud, Vincent, Reeve, and Reeve's companion that he has remade for the umpteenth time, are standing in a cave in front of a well.

"Well it's a well," says Vincent.

"A fountain actually. A fountain of youth"

"I'm outta here"

"Wait cloud, it was made by the cetra, maybe it may be able to bring back something."

"Ya cloud, we may bring back your sweetheart. Witch one you want?" says cait sith in a poor Scottish accent.

"That's it," says cloud storming out of the cave.

While he's walking outside to his bike he starts to feel tired. Memories of his friends come in. He remembers all the good times he had with everyone. He remembers his ride on the gondola with Aerith, and when Sephiroth destroyed the airship during their fight.

Before he knows he's asleep. Dreaming all of his memories. Mainly the bad ones.

Cloud wakes up screaming in pain, wakening up the whole WRO camp. Reeve and Vincent go outside to check what happened. They see cloud getting up and walking to the cave.

"What is he doing?" says Reeve.

"Let's find out," replies Vincent.

Cloud enters the cave, and walks toward the fountain. He drops to his knees before it. "Thirsty" is all he says when he takes his hand and cups some of the water from the fountain into it.

"Cloud don't do it!" but both of them are too late,

Cloud has drunk from the fountain.

He still looks the same strangely. Then a light burst from the fountain.

"What's… happening?" says Vincent.

"Clouds being taken away"

In an instant, Vincent turns into chaos, grabs Reeve, and flies into the light after Cloud.

The farther they go Cloud gets younger.

Vincent uses the last of his energy to grab Cloud and fly out but he fails. He grabs Cloud and ends up being engulfed by this strange light.

Vincent wakes up, back as a human but the house he's in is strange. It looks futuristic almost. He sees Reeve (same age fortunately), then at a 16-year-old blond kid.

"Cloud?"

"What do you think?" replies the kid in a trying to be tough voice.

Both Vincent and Reeve start cracking up. It was so funny to hear and look at a 16 year old Cloud.

Reeve says, "Where are we?"

"In my house" says a man.

The man is shirtless, a weird tattoo on his chest. He is wearing shorts. He has a dark tan and a scruffy voice.

" And your name is?" asks Reeve politely.

"You haven't heard of me? I am the world famous blitzball player, Jecht."


	2. What is this place?

Warning: Squall became a bully so if you think Seifer should be there then your wrong, I have something special planned for him. Clouds down to earth

_**Part 2**_

Yes it did feel strange to be 16 again. He was so uncomfortable.

"Look guys I don't judge but can you take your 'son' somewhere else. I have a son to, he is a little younger than you but you'll get along," says Jecht.

"He isn't our son, and thank you, Cloud go meet him." Says Reeve.

"But I don't want to. I want to go hoAme," says Cloud.

Vincent and Reeve start laughing. They couldn't hold it when Cloud's voice cracked.

Then a boy walks in the front door.

"Three questions, one who are they, second why are they here, and third why are thy laughing?" says the boy.

"Shut up Tidus, we got guests. Now go take uhh.. Cloud to your room and 'hang out'" says Jecht.

"Fine, come on whoever you are."

"Whatever." Replies Cloud in a deep tone trying to keep his voice from changing again.

They both walk down a hallway.

"So who are you?" asks Tidus.

"Cloud"

"Cloud huh? Where you from?"

"Edge."

"Where is that? You from some other country?"

"I don't think."

"Well are you staying here a while?"

"I don't know."

They walk into his room. It has swords on the walls along with posters for various sports and some bikini models.

"Well come in.," he says tuning on a radio.

"What song is this?"

"New Divide, Likin Park."

"I love that band." A connection from this world and his own.

"Well if you guys are staying please say so now so I can set up a bed."

"Well maybe, it's getting dark,"

"Ya, so what school you go to?"

"I don't go to school,"

"You're a drop out?"

"No, I just don't" realizing he can't say he's 21 on the inside.

"Well I go to the best high school in the world. Palumpolum High, home of the Aurochs."

"I wish." He remembers that he dropped out of middle school to go to SOLDIER. He never went to high school.

"Well me too, you seem pretty cool,"

"You know nothing about me,"

"You like the same things I do."

"How do you know?"

"First off you said you like likin park, and two you have been staring at my swords and the posters of the more extreme sports."

"Your good at observing."

Reeve and Jecht walk in.

"Cloud we are staying here for the night, ok?" Says Reeve.

"Son hurry up and make a bed for him" Blurts out Jecht.

"Yes Sir"

"Ok, g'night."

They leave Cloud and Tidus in the room.

"You wanna spar?"

"What?"

"If you win you can have one of my swords, deal?"

"Ok"

They sneak out of the window with two practice swords to his lawn.

Tidus pull out a radio.

"Now why did you bring that?"

"Fighting music,"

"Ok, what you got."

"A classic fighting song"

It starts playing REDEMTION.

"Vincent loves this song"

Tidus makes the first strike, he's quick and cloud isn't used to light weapons.

Tidus misses, only slightly and Cloud does a quick counter attack into his back.

Tidus does a somersault over Cloud and tries to knock him back but hits him in the face.

Cloud is constantly hit by Tidus trying to regain balance and control until he can't take it.

Cloud hits Tidus while he's in midair and keeps hitting him about 14 more times before jumping in the air and finishing with a slash downward.

"Ok you win… ugg," says Tidus almost dead.

"Sorry but I lost…"

"Dude I'm used to pain, I'm beat up every other day."

"And it's time for your first night time beating…" says a deep voice.

"Squall…" whispers Tidus.

"Hey, blond dude, I'll let you join us and we can leave this loser." They notice two figures behind him, a girl with short white hair in front of her eye, and tan muscular guy.

"How about no…" replies Cloud coldly.

All three pull out real weapons, Squall with a sword, the girl with a funny looking disk launcher, and the other guy just a stick.

"Then we will just have to kill you too." Says Squall.

Squall comes charging at Tidus, and he jumps in the air to avoid him and hits him in the back in one fluent motion.

Cloud starts to attack the tan guy and gets thrown back by something. It's the girl's disk launcher.

After a while Cloud and Tidus are just about to give up.

"Rai, Sai, finish them."

"I can't allow that." Says a feminine voice with a slight bit of masculinity.

A girl with pink hair and a weird looking sword runs in the middle of the battlefield.

"Light you can't do that, you love me too much." Says Squall.

"Squall I'm tired of you beating up people, including friends and strangers." She says. "And you know what, I don't want to be with you anymore."

"You know what reproductions are going to happen if you do."

"I know."

"Then your fate is in my hands."

Strangely the three of them just turned around and walked away.

"Tidus, who's this?" says the bubblegum haired girl.

"Lightning, this is Cloud."

"Cloud? Is your name like mine?"

In a smartass tone "no, my name is spelled C-L-O-U-D and sounds nothing like L-I-G-H-T-N-I-N-G"

Strangely the girl laughed and Tidus looked surprised.

"You are the first and only person to make her laugh." Says a surprised Tidus

"Haha… Ok ok I'm done… No, lightning isn't my real name…"

"And she won't tell anyone" says Tidus obviously hearing that for the umpteenth time.

"Watch it Tide or I might beat you up myself."

"Well nice to meet you 'lightning'"

"Well are you staying?"

"I don't know yet. I'm have to talk to Vincent or Reeve about it"

"Do you have parents?" asks the pink-headed girl.

"Not anymore…."

"Well Light we have to go, see you on Monday."

"Bye Cloud…" not really listening to what Tidus said.

"Goodbye Lightning"

"Call me Light"

"I cannot."

"Ok" while she walks off.

"Wow, it hasn't been 30 minuets and she's already wanting you to call her light. You did in 10 minuets is what I haven't even done yet, she likes you."

"Shut up."

"Well we have to go inside, and you need to pick out a sword."

"ok.."

They both start to walk back inside. Cloud stops and looks in the sky.

"What is happening to me?"

End

Pretty long but whatever I love it and maybe a little CloudxLightning action…. Maybe. So please review and the next chapter will come soon.


	3. Movin' in

"urgg"

"What is it cloud?"

"CD, you made this into some sick twisted version of FF7 and '17 again'"

"Ok now you have given me a reason to call you Zac Efron"

"F*** ***** ****** ***** **** ** ***** ******** ***** *** with a rubber duck…"

"Did Cloud lose it?"

"Yes Lightning, he finally lost it."

_**Cloud Down to Earth Part 3**_

Enjoying Blissful sleep, Cloud feels a splash of water hit his face.

"No Tifa I didn't sleep with Aerith!"

"What the hell?" questions Tidus.

"Same with the water"

"Sorry."

"What time is it?"

"ummm…. 4:30"

"4:30!"

"Ya what about it?"

"Nothing…."

"Well pick one"

"Pick what?"

"A sword"

"Ohh"

Cloud gets up and looks around the room.

Only one looks good for him. It had a blade that curved forward, gray on the blade and black on the handle and hilt, and a blue lightning bolt going from the hilt to the tip of the curved blade.

"I don't remember getting that one"

Cloud picks it up. It's nowhere close to the size of the buster but it was good enough.

Then he 'twirls' it in front of his face. It felt amazing to do that again. It just felt amazing to hold it.

"Yep this is mine."

"Ok."

After a couple of hours they where called in the living room.

"Cloud, we are going to stay in the town for a while until we know how to go home" says Reeve when they walk in.

"And remember go to go to Farron's house and he'll hook you up with a place to stay." Said Jecht.

"Will do, and thank you for letting us stay here. Cloud get your things." Said Reeve

After a little while.

"Well thanks for the sword, and see you later."

"Ok"

"Cloud lets go." Said Vincent.

"Ok, coming…"

Sometime after they left, they did find Mr. Farron's house.

**Knock knock**

"Hello, and who are you?

"We were sent here by Jecht. He said that you can help us find somewhere to live." Said Reeve.

"Come in…"

They walked in and sat down on the couch.

"So as I know of, you three can take up our one and a half empty bedrooms."

"One and a half?" said Vincent.

"Well someone has recently moved out and they left us with the one and a half bedrooms. The other half is taken by my daughter Clare."

"Sounds good, so what are the conditions?"

"Well if you guys don't mind paying a little rent and keeping clean and having him (points to Cloud) sleep in the same room as my daughter then everything's fine."

"Fine, can you show us around?"

"I can show you two to your room and Clare will take him to their room. Clare!"

"I told you not to call me that it's Lightni…"

Both her and cloud froze as he knows that Lightning's name is Clare.

"No…." She says.

"Looks like I'm your roommate Lightning" says Cloud with a smile.

"F..fine…come on"

"Ok?"

They both walk up the stairs to her room.

Her room was a mix between a girl's and a guy's room. There was a place she put her makeup on (even if it was just lipstick), her bed looked pretty girlie in some unexplainable way, there was some posters not of sports but of a familiar thing (it read Kingdom Hearts 2 on it), and stand holding a mechanical weapon of some sort. Surprisingly the only pink thing in her room was her hair.

"Well this was unexpected…"

"Sorry, it wasn't my fault."

"Well if Serah's boyfriend can live here then I guess more random people can to."

"Serah?"

"My sister"

"ahh, well, do you have anything to do?"

"I have a Xbox 360"

"Really" Cloud noticed another connection between worlds. Even though he was more of a PS3 guy.

"Ya but my dad screwed up and got this instead of the PS3 I wanted, I like them more." Make that three.

"Me too, what do you have? Halo?"

After three hours of strait Halo 3 playing they decide it's time for a break.

"I never thought you where that good," said Lightning rubbing her eyes.

"I just am." Cloud gets up and through the bedroom window.

"Does this place have stormy weather often?" asked Cloud.

"Ya but I love it anyway, my sister hates it."

"Me too, and if she hates it so much why doesn't she leave?"

"Her boyfriend loves it here and she loves him. Other than our appearances we are totally opposite, we don't even feel like we're sisters."

"Well at least you got one. I wish I wasn't so alone at home."

"Well I do feel alone, my dad is always working and always had after mom died, my sister is always with her boyfriend doing who knows what, and you're the first roommate who I actually liked and will last more that 3 days."

"What about school?"

"Me and Tidus have a group of friends we hang out with. Are you going to go to school with me?"

"Ya, I will"

"Then let me teach you everything about our friends."

She gets up and walks to a large photo album. She goes and sits on her bed.

"Come here" she says.

He walks and sits on the bed looking at the first page of the album, the title said 'members of _'.

"Why is that blank?"

"We want a group name and we don't have one yet."

She points to the second picture, a woman with black hair and a strong look on her face. Tidus was in the first spot.

"That's Fang, she is strong but she's kinda perverted. The ironic thing is that she's a les." She ended that sentence with a chuckle. Then she points to the fourth. A girl younger than the first, orange brown hair, she's almost laughing in that picture.

"Vanille, one of the few comic relief in the group, way too cheerful," Then to the sixth, she was in the fifth. It was a boy, silver hair, and green eyes.

"Hope, shy but has some kind of power inside, we are all trying to release what's inside of him." Now to the seventh… Orange hair with a large curl going from his forehead up.

"Wakka, sporty like Tidus but a little more annoying, but he comes up with some good plans at times." Eighth… This one looks like Fang but younger.

"Lulu, gothic but kind, she's Fangs younger sister." Exactly, Next… Brown hair, but one of her eyes where blue while the other was green.

"Yuna, she's sweet and easy to get along with."

"There are two spots left."

"I know it came that way."

Vincent walked in the door.

"Hey what's up?"

"Cloud, tomorrow your going to school with her." And he left without another word.

"Well there was the confirmation."

"Well now you can come to school, I'll show you around. You're a junior right?"

"I should be." Seeing that he was 16…

"Well that's going to be easy because so am I."

"But right now I have to beat your but at Halo."

"Oh please I'm going to kick your ass"

"If you live long enough to see it"

"Oh it's on"

And after a wile they fell asleep playing.

End

Yay for introducing too many characters and having a boy sleeping in a girls room... but anyway halo fans get a treat...


	4. School and Surprises

"We have to recognize xXClerithFan1Xx (youtube user) for helping me to create something…."

"That's all you had planned CD?"

"That's all Cloud…"

"Well that's great…"

Cloud Down to Earth part 4

Cloud wakes up and finds a controller in his hand. He feels a hand rubbing his arm.

"Lightning?"

"What?" she says in a groggy voice.

For the next 4 seconds they stare at their hands connecting and then yell simultaneously.

"Did we fall asleep playing the game?"

"Ya... but it looks like I won"

Cloud looks at the screen as Lightning is having a victory dance. Then he notices the blanket around him.

"When did we get the blanket?"

"Um… uhh… maybe someone just put it around us…"

"Maybe"

"We need to get ready for school"

After a bit they were all dressed and ready and walking down the stairs for breakfast.

Cloud sees a guy with blond hair and a black beanie and a girl that looks a hell of a lot like Lightning.

"Hey, I'm Snow." Says the blond guy.

"Serah"

"Well today's breakfast special is cereal, eat up," Says Snow.

"Real funny," says Light in a sarcastic tone.

"Come on sis, just trying to make a new friend."

"Don't call me that"

Now Cloud saw why Light never liked him.

"Name's Cloud"

"You tryin' to act cool?" says Snow.

" No, it's not an act. Unlike you, tryin' to act tough."

"He's to much like Light."

After a silent breakfast (and watching Snow and Serah start to make out) Cloud found a backpack. Vincent picked it out and it had everything he needed for school. It was a cool 'over the shoulder' backpack. They all watched the news for an hour and then walked out.

Snow and Serah walked to a white truck while Light walked to a black motorbike.

"Cloud come on." Said Light.

"Can I drive?"

"Can you?"

"If I can ride it out of the Drive way without hitting anything then you will let me drive. Deal?"

"Ok…."

Within 10 seconds he had it out of the driveway, confused Snow and did a lot of things to be a show off.

"Ok Cloud you can drive."

After 15 minuets and Lightning's poor navigating skills, they still beat Snow and Serah at the school.

"Well here we are."

"I guess."

She took him to the office and they said they needed him to take a test to see what classes he had to go to. They said it would take a while so Lightning left for class but after 5 minuets Cloud was out and just waiting for his schedule.

He got his schedule and went to the first class on the list.

He walked in only to notice his pink haired roommate to be looking at him with a questioned face.

Actually that also happened for the next three classes, until lunch anyway. But Him and Light went to get some pizza and she went to introduce him to her friends.

"So what about Snow and Serah? Where are they?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you tonight."

"So that's them?" He says pointing to a crowd of people with Tidus in it.

"Yep"

They walk up to them but don't get too close without Tidus going "Hey Cloud!" and having the whole group look at him.

"Hey dude."

"So this is him?" says Fang, "Heard you and Light hit it off."

"Aww give him a break Fang," says Vanille, "Hey my name's Vanille"

"Wakka brudda"

"Lulu"

"Yuna"

"What about you?" he said to Hope.

"Hope…"

"I already knew your names, Lightning showed me a photo album"

"Then, group meeting" said Fang.

They all went into a huddle while Cloud waiting all alone.

"Well we decided, man" Said Wakka.

"Light, you do the honors." Said Vanille.

"Your in."

Cloud felt a happiness flow through him that he has never felt in a long time. Like his old friend having a party with these new ones inside his heart.

"Then I have a name suggestion for the group…" he said.

"What is it?" Said Tidus

"AVALANCHE, all caps"

"Good" said Lulu

All of them, one by one started to say yes.

"Where did you come up with it?" said Hope.

"It's something from my past."

The bell rang and they went to class, and the pinked haired girl kept popping up in the next two classes.

After that they both walked to the motorbike.

"Well that was strange…"

"What? Me ending up in all your classes?"

"A little but you where the first one to be accepted so quickly. Anyway do you want to go home or meet the rest of the group somewhere?"

"I'll go with you."

"Good"

After a half an hour and some more of Light's bad directions they ended up at an abandoned church.

"Now what?"

"We walk in"

They walk in seeing all of them in a spot, hanging out, laughing and having fun. Fang is with a spear training in an open area (where do all these kids get weapons?), Vanille and Hope are talking, Tidus and Wakka are kicking a ball to each other, and Lulu and Yuna are looking through a box.

"Hey Cloud!" said Yuna. Everyone else kept doing what they where doing.

"Yuna, what is it?" said Cloud.

"Can you help us in finding old decorations?"

"Why?"

"Oh ya, we are having a party." Blurted Light.

"Ya and me and Lulu need help with the decorations. They are heavy and Tide and Wake are not being helpful." So Tide is Tidus' nickname.

"Sure."

They walked up some stairs and Cloud just brought down what she said to bring down.

After 15 minuets he was done.

"Meeting Now!" commanded Lightning.

They all gathered around.

"So our Christmas day party has to be prepared so while the girls clean up and decorate the inside, while the guys have to get the tree and clean up the outside."

'Christmas? Last I remember it was June.' Thought Cloud.

"So we start tomorrow."

"But it's November.." said Hope

"30th, we start tomorrow. Goodnight everyone."

Everyone left. Cloud ended up 6 months in the future.

"So what is the Christmas party?" asked Cloud.

"It's when we stay here for all of Christmas vacation until the final day of it. We do it every year it is so fun."

"What about presents?"

"Everyone has to get one present from everyone including one from a secrete Santa."

"Really? Well sounds fun"

"Well let's go home, I still have to kick your ass in Halo."

"We'll see about that."

They get on the bike and go home.

End

Well…. This is getting better.


	5. Cold snow and wanting things

_**Cloud down to Earth part 5**_

Cloud is sitting in his bed thinking about the day. He remembered she was supposed to explain something to him.

"Hey Lightning"

"Ya?" She was sitting on her bed, looking as peaceful as ever and he was about to ask something that she cringed at whenever she heard it.

"I wanted to know about Serah."

As he predicted she looked angry and her hand was in a fist.

"Serah hangs out with Snow and Squall and a couple other criminals, and I decided to date Squall to get close to Serah so I can talk her into coming back with me. I failed. I couldn't take Squall anymore; he was like the worst boyfriend in history. He hurt me physically, mentally and emotionally. He was drunk 80 percent of the time and he just was rude."

"I'm sorry but your only human."

"Well what are you sorry for, you didn't do anything and your human too."

"I don't think I can call myself human."

"Why?"

He didn't want to tell her, his first three days in this world where the best ones he can remember. He didn't want to open up old wounds.

"I'll tell you some other time"

Four days later they went over the same procedure as the day before. Now it was the weekend.

Cloud got up and looked around. It was colder than usual. He sees Light's bed empty and the window open. He goes to the window and sees an unconscious pink haired lump in the snow on the window ledge. He picks her up and brings her to her bed.

He starts to take off her jacket was soaked, but then her pants was too. He found a bandanna and put it over his eyes so… well you know. So he did, put all the blankets he can find over her and hope.

She woke up and started to ask questions rapidly.

"You fell asleep outside and I brought you inside to warm up and I had to take off your jacket and pants and don't worry I put this bandanna over my eyes so I wouldn't see anything and I didn't know…"

"It's ok, you saved my life, that's all that mattered. And you took off my pants?" she lifted up the covers slightly so she can see if he really did.

"Ya but it would've been counter productive in your recovery. And I didn't see anything."

"You know what, it's ok."

They got dressed and then got a call from someone.

After a minuet of waiting for Light to get off the phone…

"It was Hope, he said to come to the church for some last minuet things."

"Ok"

"But he said don't come so quickly."

"Strange…"

"But lets see what he's up to," said Light with one of Fangs looks.

They got there quicker then expected because Lightning didn't have go give him directions.

They saw Hope and Vanille sitting on the same bench not noticing they walked in. They hid behind another bench.

"Vanille, I don't think I can help you."

"Do you know how important that necklace is to me?"

"I do, you know what, I **will** get that necklace back for you."

"Thank you…"

They started to get closer, almost like slow magnets, and then Lightning started hiccupping. They finally saw them and cloud mumbled under his breath like he does when she starts giving directions.

"Cloud?" said the silver haired boy.

"Light?" said the girl.

"What are you doing here?" said Hope.

"Hey we aren't the only ones here, right Fang!" said Cloud.

Fang walked out from another bench.

"Hey."

"Fang…" said Vanille.

"Well let's get to work." Said Cloud trying to change the subject.

They finished the work in a short amount of time. Everything was finally ready.

"Hey Hope come here." Said Cloud.

"What is it?"

"What was this necklace you two where talking about?"

"She lost her necklace to someone called Seifer Almassy."

"Lets get it back."

"Your gonna help?"

"And you're taking all the credit."

"Thanks."

"Hey chicks love stuff like that."

"How do you know?"

"I've done it myself."

"Whatever."

They leave the church; never so see it again for weeks.

End.

This is the shortest chapter and is going to be fallowed by the longest. Have a nice day….


	6. Bang Bang Marry Christmas

"We present to you all, the Christmas special of Cloud's Down to Earth. Even though Christmas is quite a ways away, still enjoy it as much as you can.

Cloud's Down to Earth part 6

Cloud has spent weeks there. Reeve got a job at office building somewhere and Vincent worked at the police station (good thing they had their résumé's with them when they came). Everything looked great. He and Lighting has spent every night sense the incident on the widow ledge so she didn't fall asleep in the snow, they talked about everything but Cloud's past.

But now came time for the Christmas party as they put it. Last week everyone got a Secrete Santa and he got the easiest and the hardest, Lightning. It was hard to look for two different presents for her. But he was done shopping. Both him and Light where done packing and had to get some groceries. Everyone pitched in.

They where still the first ones in the church, witch now has a sign that says 'Entering the home of AVALANCHE'. Cloud was vary proud of using a name that meant more to him than anything.

Hope was the second one to come. He and Cloud went to look for this so called Seifer and failed.

One by one they came in. And one by one they put their presents under the tree.

The next two days where filled with laughter and stories. And training. Everyone had a weapon and Cloud put his in an empty spot with everyone else's. Fang had her double-sided spear, Vanille had a weird fishing pole but it worked for her, Hope had a weird looking boomerang, Tidus had one of the swords he saw in his room that night, Wakka had a ball, Lulu had a doll, Yuna had a normal looking staff, Light had the sword she used the night she met her and He had the sword Tidus gave him.

Everything was great, until the night of Christmas Eve.

Everyone was avoiding mistletoes because Fang went missing and she said she was going to camp out under one. Lightning and Yuna was making dinner. And Hope and himself were sitting at the table waiting for the others to come so they can start their poker game.

"Hey Hope what's the matter?"

"We couldn't find Vanille's necklace and I didn't get her secrete Santa present."

"Then here"

He hands a necklace that is made of old but pretty beads and a fang of some animal as a pendant.

"Her necklace!"

"And here's a box to put it in."

"Thanks"

"He sent me a letter saying that he found it with Squall and stole it back."

"Cool"

Outside…

"Sai, did you bring the explosives?"

"Yes Squall"

"We have a party to crash."

Inside…

Cloud walked upstairs to the bell to get some fresh air. He sat on the ledge thinking. About everything, everything he's lost. His best friend. His image took his mind. Spiky black hair mainly pointed to the back. Taller than him by a little but still, he remembered his old friend. It was the memory of Zack when he was 18. 'Zack, that's his name.'

"You called?" said a familiar voice.

"So where are we?" said Zack.

"Zack? How'd you get here?"

"Question, why am I 18 again?"

"Haha, why am I 16?"

He reached for his back and pulled out the SOLDIER sword instead of the buster.

"Why do I have this?"

"Maybe the Buster was left in our old world."

"Old world? Cloud, don't tell me that you don't want to go back."

"I kinda don't, I want to stay…"

"Look lets go exploring."

"Don't need to."

They walk downstairs while everyone stares at Zack.

"Is there another one man?" asked Wakka.

"He was… I mean **is** my best friend." Replied Cloud.

Everyone stared at his best friend admired him, except for Lightning. She looked sad even.

Bang

An explosion took out the whole door. Squall, Rai, Sai, Snow, even Serah and some more of his gang, all with weapons. Within seconds the Entire Group had their Weapons.

Then a figure wearing a white trench coat came out of nowhere with a sword exactly like Squalls.

"Ready for another beating, or a scar Seifer?" said Squall.

"Stealing, becoming what I was, the roles have switched." Said Seifer.

"Your worthless Almassy…"

Cloud stepped up to the figure and pointed his sword to Squall.

"If he isn't your friend, he's ours, and we stop all who try to harm us." Said Cloud.

"Shut up Strife, I hope you and the pink headed hooker have a good time." Said Squall.

Cloud saw Light cry. He started to do what he did when a girl cried, help in any way possible.

"Shut up, you stole from Vanille, you took Seifer's pride, and hurt Lightning in more ways than we can count, your worthless Lionheart…" Cloud said that with as much anger as he could… he never really cared for her before.

Without any movement at all Cloud clashed his blade against Squalls, and the two started to fight. Then Seifer pitched in. Cloud never fought like that in a long time, until the fight stopped for a second. Cloud was pierced in the shoulder.

Squall pulled out the blade.

"Squall the bomb has been planted," said Rai.

After that was said, everyone started to leave.

Zack helped Cloud out, and they all met outside of it, waiting for it to…

Bang

Lightning shed more tears then he has seen anyone cry.

The group walked to a spot on the mountain cliff and decided to rest there.

They sat in a circle building a fire, thinking on the night's events. The newer two where confused, Zack and Seifer, they just sat next to each other and talked about who knows what.

"Hey I have an idea!" said Vanille "First look at what I got." She put a bag down in front of the sad group.

"It's the secrete Santa presents" said Lulu.

"Ya, so everyone should talk the one they where supposed to give to that person and give it to them personally, anytime you want." Responded Vanille.

So one at a time everyone took a present from the bag. Lightning walked to somewhere.

Zack fallowed her.

They where walking down a path.

"So what did you need me for?" asked Zack.

"Your Cloud's best friend right?"

"Yes, for a long time."

"Then you know what he likes right?"

"Why would you know?"

"Would he like this?" she held up an open box containing a pocketbook with no title. Zack picked it up and looked at the first page, the only page with anything. 'Don't dwell on the past… your future shall lead you...'

"What's this?"

"A book, to fill with anything his heart desires"

"Cool, I'm sure he'll love it. Wait what's this?"

He sees a note peeking out of a secrete compartment.

"You love him?" said Zack after reading it.

"I didn't want to tell him in person…"

"He responds to actions when it comes to stuff like this. If he feels the same way and you do something drastic like kiss him, he'll respond…"

They walk to camp but only Zack comes back.

"Zack where is she?" said Cloud.

"She said she needed to think alone, she's over there."

"Ok"

Cloud runs over. And sits down next to her but she doesn't know he's there.

"I guess the sky looks nice. You can't stop staring at it." He said.

"Sorry, a lot to think abo.." she was cut off by having a present in her face.

She opened it and found a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant with various crystals on it.

"Its pretty…"

"Let me put it on you."

He lent in to put it on. Their faces where like 3 inches apart. Zack's words echoed in her mind. This was a once in a lifetime chance. Then Cloud only felt lips brush his own.

It was an innocent kiss and then progressed. It was full of passion. Zack was right he reacted.

"You feel the same way…" he said.

A tear rolled down her cheek as Cloud wiped it up and they kissed one more time.

"You better be better than Squall..." she said.

"Nothing will come between us…"

"Really?" she asked not expecting a yes or no answer.

"Yes that and… Marry Christmas."


	7. Goodbye life

Cloud down to earth part 7

The night before they saw what they worked on for weeks blown up, new people joining and yet Cloud could not be happier. He had felt happiness again, if it wasn't for Zack being there, he'd probably forget he was the same Cloud whom conquered the great silver general Sephiroth. He would've forgotten, and he never wanted to go back. He looked to the girl, whose head lay on his left shoulder; her beautiful pink hair looked the same as always.

He flipped through the empty book she gave him. He picked the first page and started to write, he wrote anything he could, his previous adventures, his present situation, his love for the girl, everything. He looked to the west and saw light around the area, there was a good 5 minuets before the actual sunrise.

"Hey Light.." he whispered

"What?" she asked in a groggy tone.

"You want to see the sunrise?"

To his surprise she said yes and they walked to a area where you could see the western mountains perfectly but two more beat them to it. Hope and Vanille where sitting there while Cloud and Lightning watched. Only Cloud knew what was going to happen.

"Hey Vanille" said Hope.

"What?" she replied in her accent.

He handed her a box, a box Cloud recognized.

"What's this?" she opened it and it was her necklace.

"As I promised."

"Thank you"

"Here let me put it on you."

"He's stealing your bit." Whispered Lightning.

"It's ok she won't steal yours." Replied Cloud.

Hope puts it on her.

"Thank you" she said.

"You know, I um well uh…"

"What is it?"

"I umm… keep smiling." Cloud saw right through it. "It makes me happy when you smile…"

"Huh? I uhh…" now she started with the stuttering.

"I don't think you feel the same but… can you keep smiling for me?"

"But I…"

"I know I know, you don't like me like that but…"

"Hope"

"What?"

Cloud saw this next move like he normally did in battle. She kissed the poor boy. He knew that after this there will be a confused Hope and Lightning.

"I want to do more than smile for you." Said Vanille.

Cloud decided that it was time to leave the new couple.

"But how... what… he… she… what?"

"Haha"

"You knew?"

"Yes I did, quite funny accually"

"Your mean…"

"Sorry."

They walked back to camp, seeing all (except Wakka) awake.

"Hey you two lovebirds." Said Zack

They where still holding hands.

"Quite a show you two gave us last night too." Said Fang.

"Hey that was private Fang!" said Light.

"Not what you two where doing…" interrupted Tidus.

"You want a broken arm?" said Cloud in a 'I'm going to give you five seconds before I'm going to kick your ass' tone.

"They where just kissing" said Lulu

"But It looked like it was more" said the waking Wakka.

"Hey Cloud is twice the man than Squall is so I can't blame her"

"Wait!" screamed Vanille "If they say they are they are but if not than no, just leave them alone."

"Prove that you two are or aren't, in some way just prove them that you two are a couple." Said Hope.

'Not helping' Cloud thought. He didn't know what to do so he went on instinct. He just kissed Light. She was ready for it, they both thought basically the same.

"Ok you two, that was way too long." Said Tidus.

Hope and Vanille started walking two different directions and Cloud and Light grabbed them.

"You two aren't getting off the hook that easily." Said Lightning.

"What do you mean?" said Fang.

"Now it's your turn." Said Cloud.

They let go of their shirts and Hope and Vanille looked each other in the eyes. They kissed, not as long as Cloud's and Light's but it was proof enough. Everyone else was confused, Hope and Vanille where both embarrassed and where blushing, and Cloud and Lightning where laughing hard.

They where all packed up and ready to go home quickly. They started to walk down the path until they saw all around the church, Squalls gang and the police.

"That's them," said Squall pointing to the group. Everyone started running the opposite direction. Lulu was grabbed by one of them and Wakka tried to save her and failed.

"Help!" yelled Lightning when one grabbed her foot. Cloud turned around to get her.

"Cloud you can't, they are too trained in fighting, she's gone." Said Fang.

"They aren't better than me." Yelled back without turning around.

He grabbed his sword and fought, they where easier than the grunts at Shinra. He reached the one that had a hold of Light. And then Lightning screamed, not because that she was getting taken away, that there was bloody hands still holding her without a body.

Cloud pried them off of her and ran away leaving a handless cop lying there.

They ran and ran. They got to a remote location on the mountain. No one would find them there.

"Wakka, Lulu…" whispered Vanille while they where laying their packs down.

"The hands where still holding me…" said Light.

"Look we may have lost them but we'll be alright." Said Fang.

"We'll be alright? The cops are chasing us along with Squalls gang." Said Lightning.

"Me and Cloud have been outlaws before, we know how to survive." Said Zack.

"Ya lets listen to him and we'll be ok." Replied Fang.

"No we won't!" Lightning pulled out her sword when she said that and Fang also pulled her staff. "We don't know what to do and we are lost. We are going to die…"

"No need to jump the gun missy." Said Fang.

Lightning couldn't help it, she ran up the forested mountain avoiding the trees.

"Lightning!" yelled Cloud but it didn't affect her. He ran after her.

He lost her trail. He looked all around and now she was gone.

**Snap**

The sound came from behind a tree. It was Lightning.

"She doesn't care… you… you don't care either" she said quietly. She was hugging her knees; tears flew down her face like a river.

"You think me of all people don't care about you? I love you, a lot. You're the first one that comes to mind. You're put before everyone else. I care. I ran after you. Your just too fast"

"But… I don't know…"

"Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"This isn't my worst Christmas."

He took out a bandanna, the same one from before, and handed it to her. She cried harder.

"I hate you!" she said. Cloud was surprised he wanted to run somehow.

She ran back to camp, and Zack came.

"Cloud what happened?" he asked.

"She hates me…" Cloud got up and ran up the mountain, not looking back. He reached the top; you could see anything up there, no trees blocking sight.

"Cloud!" Zack finally reached the top.

"I have no reason to stay, everything's going wrong." Said Cloud.

"Look you love her right?"

"Ya but she…"

"She's just confused, and so are you buddy. Now lets go back."

"Fine."

They turn to the direction of the rest of them and saw a city looking at the ocean, with a large cannon hanging off it.

"That looks familiar…" said Zack.

They looked more south and they saw a giant bird perched on a tower looking thing. Cloud's heart sunk. They kept looking left. They saw a giant swamp, then a ranch with yellow dots all over the place, then a small town. Then they saw a giant city, sitting 50 or so meters above ground. It was black and gray and had a tower in the center. Green light emitted from 9 different places.

"No…" Cloud whispered.

"Midgar?" said Zack.

There where no more trees on the mountain they where standing on.

"NO!"

Cloud's yell ended in tears dripping down his face. And he was still 16.

End.

Cliffhanger!

This was a horrible Christmas….


	8. Goodnight Lightning

_**Cloud down to earth part 8**_

Cloud was a wreak. His tears ran into his bare hands witch where covered by black gloves. He was now in a SOLDIER 1st class uniform. He didn't care what he was wearing; he wanted lightning to be here, or the other way around. By now she's probably talking to Fang, crying into her shoulder and her saying that he was not good enough. Her head was in the wrong shoulder. Well his now had puldrons.

"Why doesn't she… why does she hate me?"

"Look buddy, she was…"

"What! I just said I loved her, and that I cared for her a lot and she just went up and said I hate you. What was the use, its Aerith and Tifa getting revenge just cause I loved another."

"Let go, once we get to Midgar we can find someone we know."

"Fine."

His heart was sitting in the bottom of his chest, in pieces. All that was in his mind was the pinked haired girl, and an embrace he wanted with her.

"Cissnei?" yelled Zack.

There was a helicopter, with an auburn haired girl standing there. He ran down to her, she looked at him with surprise.

"Zack!"

"Hey, um is there anyone else here?"

"No both of them died." She points at two Shinra grunts.

"Well why do you look so sad?"

She holds her handset to his face and reads it.

"You where fired?"

"Ya, it was because I couldn't find you two."

Cloud finally got to them and the ground stared shaking.

A Midgar Zolem came.

"It came back to finish me…" said Cissnei.

"wha?"

"I want my life to be over, nothing goes they way it should and now I have no reason to live."

"I'll give you a reason to live…" replied Zack.

**Jump scene**

Cissnei was sitting there looking at the giant dead snake.

Cloud found the buster sword lying in the helicopter.

"Hey Zack, found your sword." Said Cloud holding it up.

"No you didn't."

"But…"

"I gave it to you didn't I? It's yours"

He took off the sword he got from tidus and replaced it. Wait Tidus' sword. That world did exist.

"We need to go back…" said Cloud.

"How'd you get there in the first place?"

"The fountain!"

"We go there."

"But it was in a abandoned mine by the forgotten city."

"Hey Cissnei?"

"What?" she said. Cloud felt some sympathy for her, he saw where it was coming from, it was only a month when he was thinking the same thing.

"I know a place where you can start a new life, and live with reasons. Come with us."

She was hesitant. She too didn't believe in the fountain.

"Sure Zack"

She got up and they walked to the helicopter.

Lightning was running down the mountain.

She was thinking about a lot of things at once.

"Hey Lightning!" yelled Fang.

"No!"

"What's wrong?"

"I… he doesn't…" She couldn't hold it in. she was fully fledged crying.

"What did he do?"

"Something happened and I had tell him something but he never came for me, he ran away…"

"That jackass, he's worse than Squall. That Clo… Cl… C…" She couldn't say his name. She couldn't remember it.

"Don't say his name."

She instantly remembered it.

"I'm sorry Light."

Fang was holding her, comforting her.

"I want to… to unlove him."

"It's ok… he doesn't deserve you."

Zack was a good pilot. Cissnei made sure he didn't make any mistakes. The Helicopter started to go down.

"Cloud we need gas!" yelled Zack; he was enjoying this too much. They ended up in the slums of Midgar. Cloud saw a familiar house with flowers outside, the only color in miles.

They landed next to it.

Knock knock.

Cloud, Zack, and Cissnei were not going to get a warm welcome. Shinra has been after Aerith for years, and they looked all like they worked for Shinra. They where at her mothers house.

She opened the door. She tried to slam it but Cloud put his hand in the way, and crushed his hand.

"Oww, look we are not here to take Aerith, we need to come in for a second."

"Oh I'm sorry, come in." the woman said.

Cloud sat down and had a bag of frozen peas on his hand.

"So what do you need?"

"Well two things…" said Cloud, "One we need a place to rest and we need fuel for our helicopter."

"Well the least I can do for you is let you stay here for crushing your hand, and I think you can get some fuel at the Wal Market."

"Thanks ma'am" said Zack.

"Thank you" said Cissnei.

Cloud went up to a room. Zack and Cissnei went downstairs to get dinner, and Cloud wasn't hungry. He pulled out the book Lightning gave him.

He read what he wrote, and wanted to rip it all out. He turned to the last page and saw a piece of paper hanging out of it.

He pulled it out and read it.

Lightning thought about the note she left in the book that Cloud had, and recited the words to herself.

'When you first came into my life, I knew I wanted something. You made me happy; you saved my life more than once. You are amazing, and I can't imagine life without you anymore. I guess what I want to say is that I love you and want you to be mine. No matter what outcome, I'm going to say I hate you so Squall can't hurt me anymore. I can't tell you why but he will and I can't have him hurt me anymore.

Love,

Lightning.'

He felt like she said them to him personally.

"I'll be there for you soon."

She felt relived, like the real Cloud got the message. She thought he said 'I'll be there for you soon' to her. She started to think maybe he really is coming for her.

He felt like she knew like he was going to come for her. This made him happy and he fell asleep.

"Goodnight Lightning…"

'Goodnight Lightning' she thought she heard him again. But she was sleepy anyway and fell asleep.

End

Well this is going to become confusing soon so pay attention to detail.

Please review or Cloud won't make it to lightning.

And yes i did listen to 'Unlove you' by Elise Estrada and inspired light's comment.


	9. Old girlfriends and His cloths

Cloud down to earth part 9

Cloud was fast asleep, Dreaming of Lightning.

She was just standing there, in the forest. She was wearing the same thing as she did the last time he saw her but it was dirtier. She was crying. He walked to her and said he was sorry, 5 times to be exact. She turned at him and said, "You get what you deserve". Then he looked down. He saw a blade pierce his chest. He looked at Lightning as he felt his life slipping away, and she started walking away.

"NO!" He screamed as he woke up from the horrible nightmare.

He noticed his hand was holding another, a more familiar hand.

"Well you woke up right on time," said the girl.

He didn't recognize her at first, they where both 5 years younger but it was her. It was Aerith.

"Aerith?"

"Wow you still remember me. I thought I was long forgotten after you got the taste of the sweet lips of Lightning."

"How did you…"

"I'm a cetra, I know all that you do."

"Sorry, I thought I was going to move on…"

"Its ok, I still love you but not as much anymore."

"Why? Is it because I didn't save you?"

"No, those feeling still exist but there in someone else."

"Lightning?"

"Yes, but I gave them to her after she started developing feelings for you, I just thought to add to it."

"Ahh…."

Cloud laid back.

"I need to go back…" he said.

"We'll go you there, with her."

"What about Zack?"

"He wants to go with you. And I don't like him anymore."

"Does he know?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry, really I am, and you'll find someone."

"I know"

"You want to come with us?"

"Me? I don't know…"

"It'll be ok, you may find 'him'"

"Sure, I will."

Cloud looked at his poor hand, it was still crushed but now he can move it slightly.

"You want dinner?" asked Aerith.

"Sure."

They both leave and walk downstairs.

Lightning woke up to see that there was everyone but Tidus and Seifer.

"Where are…"

"They went to get Wakka and Lulu, they'll be back." Said Fang.

"Hope can you leave us girls for a little?" said Vanille.

"Ok" Hope got up, asked Fang to watch the fire for him and left.

"What is it Vanille?" asked Lightning.

"You don't really hate Cloud do you?" said Yuna.

"Squalls going to hurt me, he was going to kill Cloud, I said I hate him so he would run, but I would know where he would be. I acted like I hated him so you guys would play along and Squall would buy it. But I think I made a bad decision."

"Well of course you did, you love the boy and now he's probably trying to get over you." Said Fang.

"Not if he finds the note."

"What note?" said Vanille.

"I put a note in the present I gave him, and it said that I didn't hate him. No matter what"

"Well let's hope that your fail-safe works." Said Fang.

"Lets"

Cloud and Aerith walked down the hall. They saw two figures, and both recognized only one. He was tall, long silver hair; green eyes that had an evil look to them. He carried a long sword behind him. He was wearing a black coat.

The other was… well he was smaller than the silver haired man, short reddish brown hair, same green eyes and a red bladed sword. He was wearing a red coat.

" Sephiroth…" Cloud muttered under his breath.

Sephiroth unlike everyone else they have encountered didn't look younger at all. He looked the same no matter what.

"We are here to talk to the two wearing the SOLDIERs and the Turk." Said Sephiroth.

They left without a word. Sephiroth looked out of it. He would've attacked him by now.

All three where outside in seconds.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end, the Goddess descends from the sky…" said the red-coated man.

"Give it a rest Genesis." Said Zack.

"Now why don't you have Angeal's 'honor'?" said Genesis.

"I gave it to him, in another life." Zack replied.

"Now one of you knows where the fountain of youth is." Said Sephiroth

"It's not the fountain of youth, it does make you younger but it brings you into another world. It gives you another meaning to life." Said Cloud. "And Shinra can't have it."

"We are not a part of Shinra Blondie, we need to leave this world." Said Genesis "We aren't the monsters, they are."

"So you're joining us? But why?" said Cissnei.

"We are going to go to the other world, but by legend it says that two heroes will go in but come back for their old enemies to set things right and then they will stay in that world. And all four of them can go in and out of each world freely and take anyone they wish." Said Sephiroth.

"You remember…" said Cloud drawing the buster sword.

"I have changed Cloud, I owe you for all I have taken, and now you have the option go back to the world that brought you happiness."

"Is this part of your scheme? Are you going to take over the dimensions and…"

"I SAID I CHANGED. I want to be a hero again, and to do that I must redeem myself."

"What about you Genesis?" said Zack.

"Its my way to get to the gift of the goddess." He replied in a poetic way.

"Fine, but if either of you try something, you'll be in the lifestream quicker than you can say Sorry." Said Cloud.

The next day Zack, Genesis, and Cissnei came back with fuel.

Cloud, Aerith, and Sephiroth got the helicopter ready.

"Where's Cloud?" asked Zack.

"He said he was going to 7th heaven." Said Aerith.

"Back" said Cloud walking behind them.

"Why'd you go?" asked Zack.

He pointed behind him and saw a 15/16-year-old girl running, long black hair flowing behind her.

"It wouldn't be the same without my childhood friend." Said Cloud.

"Is that Sephiroth, and Genesis?" said Tifa.

"Yes they are. They are coming with us."

The instant sound of a large amount of people echoed in the mako enhanced ears of the Ex-SOLDIER's.

"Grunts?" asked Zack.

"About 500 of them." Said Cloud.

"And you think that will be a problem for three Ex-SOLDIER first classes, the only one that has beaten Sephiroth, a Turk, an Ancient, and a random girl…" said Genesis.

Cloud's Pov

Actually it was a little hard, for me at least. I was still getting used to the weight of the buster sword. And I couldn't think like I used to.

I was still 16. That was one of the worst year of my life and yet it was always on my mind. I couldn't focus fighting.

It was all over. I did miserably, even Aerith killed more than me. Like it was a contest, but in SOLDIER I guess it was harmless fun.

We just finished up loading the helicopter. I just got on and went as far back as possible. Zack and Cissnei piloted. Aerith and Tifa where chatting. Genesis was reciting loveless and Sephiroth lost it and tried prying the loveless booklet out of his hands but to no prevail. Genesis was VARY protective over his loveless. I just sat there; rereading the note Lightning left me. Over and over and over.

Then the light was blocked by two figures that I didn't want to see right now.

"So was Lightning a better kisser than I am?" asked Tifa. I did not want to answer.

"So who doesn't know?" I said with a great amount of anger In my voice.

"You and Cloud kissed?" asked Aerith. Great I was in the middle (both literally and figuratively) of their gossip.

"Well I did, just in a friend kind of gesture when we made that promise I don't even remember how long ago." Said Tifa. Help me maker.

"So witch one of us three are better, me, Tifa, or Lightning?" asked Aerith. This day is not going to get better.

I looked in Zack's direction and he looked like he felt sorry for me and it was funny as hell.

"Ok so Tifa, you rush it, Aerith you try but it lacks meaning, when it's with her it feels like I belong with her. No offense you two." Well let's hope that settles down. But it probably won't work.

It didn't. I got two bitch slaps today, and two kisses on the cheek where they slapped me. I wasn't fun.

Lightning Pov

Hope came back and started to talk (and make out) with Vanille, Fang watching in the distance, Yuna playing with her hair, and I was just sitting there alone, jealous of Vanille.

I couldn't take the loneliness. I got up, grabbed my sword and asked Yuna to come with me. We walked to the top of the mountain. Maybe I'll find Cloud.

I was wrong. I saw Clouds cloths he last wore. I ran to them and looked all through them. I couldn't find the book; actually I found an old piece of paper. Vary old; it felt like it would crumble in my hand.

I opened it. I read

Cloud has gone back to his own world. If his feelings for you are strong enough he will come back to you, his same age. If he fails he will go back to his original state, and will never see you again. All you can do is hope, Lightning.

What did this mean? His original state, his same age, who wrote this? All these questions where hurting my head, Yuna standing behind me wondering what was happening.

I regained control.

"I'll be ok Yuna" I said.

"Ok, I got to go back to camp, see ya." Add much.

I picked up his cloths, and hid them in my pack. What's wrong about holding (and treasuring) my Boyfriends cloths until he gets back?

End.

Next chapter will be the challenge. Oh and check out my new Zack Cissnei fanfic called Red hair and Emerald Eyes….


	10. The beginning of the end?

Cloud down to earth part 10

There stood Cloud, Zack, Cissnei, Tifa, Aerith, and even Sephiroth and Genesis. They stood in front of a cave entrance. Cloud was nervous. He walked in first, hoping there was a chance of him going back, safe and sound.

There it was, the fountain in complete peace. Its same bland design, the same mystical water. Same everything. He was going home, to Lightning. He held the note in his hand.

"How do I go back?" He asked the fountain. Like he was going to get a response.

"Find me a reason to go back." It said. Everyone was confused.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"This fountain may take people to another world but only for a certain amount of time. Those who found this place get a new look at life after theirs went wrong. Why should you get to go back?"

"I don't…" He said.

"Many people had said that they will fight as many people, serve me, or are too in love with the other side. There had been poetic people still not able to persuade me to send them back." Cloud was sure everyone in the room was about to think they had gone crazy.

"My heart is on the other side… BUT it is with someone else and I can't live long without it. If she truly loves me then it will never leave her. So I will die and if I die Cosmos will lose her 7th warrior. Then everything will go out of balance. If you truly think the best for the world then you will accept this 'bet'."

"Go on Cosmos warrior."

"You let me on the other side, the world with her in it. And if I find out she truly loves me then you keep me there and bring my friends with you. If she doesn't then send ME back to serve you forever."

"Sounds fair."

A bright light lit up the whole cave.

Did Cloud succeed? Where they there?

There they lay, in a forest. Cloud got up. He was in his same SOLDIER uniform.

There was a prison in the distance.

"Cloud!" said Seifer.

"You where expecting me?" Cloud said.

"Lightning's in there. Along with everyone else other than me and Tidus."

"I have a plan. It will need all of you."

"All of us?" said Sephiroth.

"Yes, if we want to stay here." Said Aerith.

"Lets go guys, we have a story to end, and I want it to end epicly." Said Zack

"What about like a hero?" added Cissnei.

"We have to do this, for Cloud. His last shot at happiness." Said Tifa.

"…(He said something before this) Ripples form on the waters surface, the wandering soul knows no rest."

"Time to play the good guy" said Squall.

"Time to strike Lightning." Cloud finished. There was going to be some hell to pay if he didn't succeed.


	11. Fading away

Clouds down to earth part 11

A month had passed for Lightning. They where captured. Her heart was broken. He had probably failed.

She sat in her cell missing the night they shared together. They exchanged the necklace and the book to each other. They kissed, a lot. Came back late and there was no more blankets and stuff so they sat under they starry sky, her head rested on his comfortable shoulder. They woke up and watched two more friends express their feelings for each other witch even made them closer. Then she told him that she didn't love him to protect herself and now he's gone.

Selfish.

That one day that they where together, she was able to be feminine, she didn't have to be strong because someone was there to protect her.

Selfish

She thought of only herself. Indirectly but she did.

Weak, Selfish.

She just wanted to be protected and lost the most important thing to her. Now she was going to be stronger.

Stupid, Weak, Selfish

What did he think? Did he fall in love with the strong girl that she was or the weak girl that she is?

I am

Was he captured? Did he try?

Stupid,

Did he want to come back?

Weak,

Did he want to protect me?

And Selfish

Did he love me?

"Hey, it's time." Said a guard.

"Time for what?" she asked.

"Time for the afterlife."

He took her out of there. She could've sworn that he was rubbing her hand like a warning.

They actually walked right out the front door to the jail. She still had the handcuffs on her. Wearing the prison uniform and the damned necklace.

They where starting to walk into a forest.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"We have gone far enough." He said without another word and let go of her and unlocked the handcuffs.

And then a man, barley taller than she was but it was noticeable, walked out from behind a tree. Black baggy pants that where stuffed in his weird zipper boots. He had two normal belts and one large one with a weird looking insignia on it. Then a black sleeveless shirt and she noticed the suspenders. He had two black puldrons on his shoulders. There was a sword on his back that was as large as himself, dark gray blade, gold hilt and two holes above the hilt. Glowing green eyes and spiky blond hair.

"Cloud!" She was yelling for two reasons, one is that he was there and she could have him but the other…

"AHH!" yelled Cloud, he looked at his chest and saw a tip of a blade sticking out.

"She's mine…" said a deep voice…. It was Squall.

Cloud started to shove the blade deeper into his back turned around, took the buster sword off his back, and attacked Squall. Cloud gave 16 slashes before he stopped.

Squall was lying there he was a bloody pulp.

"See you in the next life…"

Cloud turned around and faced Lightning and tears filled her eyes.

"I will see you in the next life, but I will never stop loving you." He said.

"You idiot you're going to live, you are going to stay with me forever." She yelled back. He saw everything start to fade, he saw green lights start taking him away.

"Lightning you where the one that brought me back to earth, my mind my soul, you brought my happiness back from its grave, and you gave me a reason to fight. There is no reason why we will never see each other again. So the next time I'll see you we will be in the real world because all of this felt like a dream. Goodbye Claire…"

"My name is Lightning…"

"The name I kept calling you throughout this whole thing. Stop dreamin'..." Then he faded away. Green lights surrounded him and when he was gone these blue green balls of light took his place and floated away.

End… for now.

Yes its not over yet. Sorry for the wait. School and all. Well I have some other projects to start later on so I wanted to finish this a quickly as possible.


	12. Finishing before the great L'Cie

Cloud Down to Earth Epilogue

Death felt strange. Flowing in a green river with other unsent souls was what Cloud expected. But not here, it was black just black. Cloud felt like he could open his eyes and he would just be dreaming some dumb dream.

But it wasn't that easy.

Cloud saw a green light. Maybe now the lifestream will take him.

No it didn't. He was sitting in a dark room. He got up and found a door. Was he alive?

He was in a hallway. He heard voices from an end of the end of the hall.

He walked up with a lot of questions. He noticed he was 21 again. Missing one puldron and the only one he had was the replaced one. He had two gloves on, one normalish one with a metal bracelet thing, one with a metal armguard thing. He was in his outfit when he joined AVALANCHE, the original one.

He looked up and saw a large guy with a black bandanna, a black guy (I'm not racist) with a large afro and a green jacket, a red head wearing some tribal kind of cloths, a boy with a boomerang and a orange jacket thing, and two girls with pink hair, one glowing and basically laying down and the other in a military kind of outfit. He walked up to them.

"Lets get her out of here" said the bandanna man.

"Hands off, I'm taking her home." Interrupted one of the pink haired women.

"Sis-" the man replied

"I'm not your sister." Said the woman sternly. "You couldn't protect her, it's your fault she-"

"You can save us" said the other pink haired woman.

"Serah?" said the other still holding her tight.

"You can save us." She said again. "Protect us all, save cocoon."

"Serah that was your focus?" said the other.

"Anything I'll do anything. Leave it to me you'll see, I'll protect cocoon! I'll save everyone!" said the bandanna man. Names where getting confusing for Cloud. Even if he only knew Serah's name.

"Somehow I'll make things right"

"You just relax"

"Thank you" Serah said weakly. Her body started glowing.

"Serah"

"Light, the man in you dreams is behind you" said Serah. Then her body started to turn to crystal. A teardrop crystal fell off her body and landed in the mans hand. Everyone was staring.

"Serah! Serah!" yelled the man to no avail.

"Why is she turning to crystal" one girl said in a familiar voice.

"L'Cie who complete their focus are turned to crystal to gain eternal life." Said the boomerang boy.

"Just like the stories say" said the Afro man. They all didn't know Cloud was there even though this Serah mentioned him directly.

"Serah sweet dreams." Said the large man again.

"Sweet dreams? She's not sleeping," said the pink haired woman madly. "Serah's.. She's"

"She's alive."

"No" why were these people so familiar to Cloud.

"The legend, remember the legend. L'Cie who complete their focus turn to crystal and gain eternal life. It's the same with Serah." This guy has a lot of cheesy sayings. "Eternal life, she's not dead." He continued to speak. "Serah's my bride-to-be. I promised to be hers forever. I don't care how many years I have to wait-" Then he received a punch from the woman. Cloud would've done it myself.

"It's over." She said as he hit the ground. "Open your eyes and face reality." It was Cloud's turn to interrupt.

"Reality is too harsh, and you're not opening your eyes either. I've been watching you guys for like 5 minuets and I know that your taking your pain of a loss in a way that's not good for anyone. You where afraid to lose Serah to this guy and you took it badly, and now she's a huge crystal and your not acting any different so now at this rate your going to close yourself out to everyone that wants to help." That was quite a mouthful for Cloud. Then the ground started shaking.

The boy was holding his head saying, "Oh wait"

"What now?" said the girl.

"The army." Said the Afro man.

There were giant chords flying out from nowhere. Everyone was trying to cover himself or herself.

"What's happening?" (I'm not going to tell you guys who's talking.)

"Must be a sanctum strike, bring down the vestige and the fal'Cie right with it." It was no time to be asking questions for Cloud.

"Aren't they taking it back to pulse? That's what the purge was right?"

"All they care about is getting everything from pulse off cocoon. Dead or alive its all the same."

"We can't stay here, they'll kill us." That kid was awful whiny. Why was Cloud so calm?

Then it all stopped.

This glowing mark on the door ahead of us stopped glowing and opened.

"I'll be right back hold on."

Cloud's Pov.

"What's going on?" I said.

"We'll tell you later." Said the green jacket man. Was I not good enough to get an answer?

The tall man walked toward the door.

"Trench coat where you going?"

"Date with the fal'Cie. Got some things to talk about."

"Your girlfriend had just turned to crystal like five minuets ago and now your going on another date." I said jokingly. There was no humor like Cid or Barrett would give. Why not give it myself.

"You're going to ask it to help her? Are you out of your mind kid? That thing wants to chew us up and spit us out"

"Like there was a mind to start with" I tried, it think the woman smirked for a half a second. I'm getting better.

"You watch it dude!" he yelled at my face. "Well what do you want me to do?"

The woman started walking forward and passed the man.

"Lightning?" Did I hear him correctly, he said Lightning right?

Everyone started walking forward. We ended up in a dark room.

"So this is the fal'Cie."

It was just a hunk of metal.

"Serah's a crystal now, you gave her a focus and she did it. You got what you want. Now let her go." It was still motionless. Now he was on all fours "Please turn her back, I'll be your l'Cie instead!"

"Fine you go on begging, like this thing gives a damn what we want." She took her sword gun thing and attacked it.

"Lightning."

"Its this thing's fault that the purge started, and its people who's dieing. Serah told us to save cocoon. That means this thing has to die." Then the floors and the walls started glowing. Things started moving, more lights. Then a machine like monster came out.

"Come on now, do you really think you can kill a fal'Cie?"

"I'm doing this for Serah."

A lot of computer screens lit up with the same symbol on them.

"I'm in as long as you don't mind a amateur. I got these things" he held up his guns "might as well use them."

"This sword isn't doing us much good on my back." I took off the buster and held it in front of my face searching for answers "And I want some answers. I ain't a amateur and its time to show it."

We all started fighting. I started swinging my sword wildly doing some serious damage. I was avoiding friendly fire from the other guy. As for the other two I didn't know what they where doing, it was all so fast.

When it looked like it was all over another light hit our eyes.

Then we where all flouting under a monster with a giant crystal. We where all asking questions, not getting answers.

We where staring at the thing waiting for it to make a move. Then these green lines shot at us and hit all of us holding us into place. I feared that we would…

Five more lights hit all of us with a great amount of energy, Lightning was hit on her chest, along with the afro man, the bandanna man was hit on his left arm along with the boy, and I was hit on my shoulder, right under the puldron.

Then we where all released and fell into the darkness. I saw a giant orb falling and being stopped by some monster in my head.

Maybe, just maybe we weren't dead. Maybe this was a start of a new journey. Like I needed another one.

The end.

Yes this is the end of Cloud down to earth. There will be a sequel called Finding Heaven After Falling witch will be up before Christmas. Hope you loved this and thank you all.


End file.
